fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lan Fan
Regarding the problem that was reported involving the proper transliteration of Ran Fan's name, the widely accepted spelling is with an "R" rather than an "L". Though Viz Media has been known to spell her name with an "L", Viz has also been known to let misspellings, incorrect transliterations and continuity errors seep into their translation of the manga. Usually, I would say the article is best left the way it is, but now i realize the latest Japanese release episode may include an eyecatch of her with her name spelled whichever way Arakawa has decided to spell it. As I don't watch the fansubs, opting instead to wait for FUNimation's stream on Thursdays, I'm going to leave the article alone for now and probably revert any moves to "Lan Fan" before Thursday or made by anyone other than an admin. I'll know for sure in two days. If anyone REALLY can't wait to have the article changed before then, I ask that they upload a screencap of the eyecatch with the character and name on it. I won't accept just screens of fan subtitles with the name spelled "L", nor will I blindly trust the spelling from FUNimation's subtitles, as even they have been known to make mistakes. Only an eyecatch will tell for sure. If it is an "L", I will move the page.CorbeauKarasu 19:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ran/Lan I think its a good idea to check FUNimation's spelling. Viz does make a number of mistakes, most definitely less than FUNimation. Who knows, Viz may even move to Ranfan in later volumes, with the lack of concistency that Viz has (starting out with "Isvarlans" then moving to "Isbalins" as well as many other slip ups). It is Thursday now so I am guessing the answer will come soon. I hope to see the reults--Full Metal Fan 23:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) It's not so much that I'm trusting FUNimation's translations (as they can also be mistaken) but the eyecatches have the names of characters spelled out in English letters even in the RAW Japanese version, so the place to look for proper spellings would be there. I watched the episode and, while FUNimation's subtitles did offer a spelling, Ran Fan did not appear in an eyecatch this week, so we're still waiting to see. On the other hand, "May Chang"'s name brings up a question of whether we should use spellings that make the most sense or spellings that are specified. I've heard that Zolf Kimbley's name is supposed to be "Solf" as that's the proper spelling of the German name he's been given. Some have even said that they've seen his name romanized as "Solf" in Japanese texts, but i haven't ever seen that, so i can't be sure. I wonder what route to take if an eyecatch comes out for him and it's spelled with a "Z". CorbeauKarasu 04:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Two months later, the eyecatch got it. I've obviously moved the page. CorbeauKarasu 17:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) She was likely absorbed. it isn't a matter of citizenship, it was location. as she was within the circle's range of absorption, she was probably drawn in as well. CorbeauKarasu 01:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't Lan Fan have the same seiyuu as Wrath from 2003? If so, why does the name have to be in eastern order as opposed to western order on Wrath's(2003) page? Belial Edge 23:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) What is truly Lan Fan's personality, cause it isn't on her page. Where is the page? Where is the page? Theres legit nothing here and I'm not the only one experiencing this issue. Also get your facts straight and stop putting in headcanons. If its not in the original source or from arakawa, it is NOT FACT. ~~Casual Browser~~